


Новый уровень

by suricate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Новый уровень

Когда из Гарварда приходит письмо, Кит не открывает его сразу. Из внутреннего кармана через подкладку ветровки оно прожигает фирменную футболку “Дворца аркад”, пока он доезжает до работы на коричневом поскрипывающем “форде” шестьдесят пятого года, своём ровеснике. Под дверью сегодня не трутся младшеклассники, как обычно, ожидая открытия: в школе майский благотворительный бал совета попечителей. Все логова драконов и сороконожки, землекопы и хоккеисты принадлежат лично Киту, он сам себе кажется в такие дни драконом, охраняющим сокровища в темном подземелье. Боссом-монстром, но без принцессы. Боссом лузеров, прыщавым девственником с конвертом в кармане.

Свет мигает по всему залу — раз, другой. Не хватало еще, чтобы снова вышибло пробки. Разгуливая между рядами автоматов, он думает так: если приняли, надо будет закрыться пораньше, пойти и выпить. Все равно сегодня сюда никто не заявится, а слухи, что у Харрингтона уехали родители и он закатывает вечеринку на всю ночь сразу после бала, ходят уже неделю, об этом, кажется, даже третьеклассники говорят. В шумной толпе никто не обратит внимания на еще одного гостя, если специально не лезть на глаза.

— Говнота-а-ачка, — произносит Кит, копируя чужую вальяжную интонацию; этого унижения он Стиву Харрингтону и его идиотским дружкам никогда не забудет. Не было в Хокинсе человека, радовавшегося переезду в их богом забытый город город калифорнийского отморозка больше, чем Кит. Это только в аркадах монстры сосредоточенно месят игроков, не обращая друг на друга никакого внимания. Жизнь, пусть и одноразовая, в этом добрее. Отморозка Кит видит часто, здесь на автоматах почти каждый день ошивается его рыжая сестренка. Девка — огонь, не успокоилась, пока в каждой игре не забила свой рекорд. Кит в ее возрасте начал тут с того же. Будь ей хоть на пару лет больше, он бы уже подумал, не хочет ли попытать удачи, пригласить погулять. Или хотя бы сыграть вместе. Но возиться с малявкой Кита не тянет, а ещё меньше его тянет нарываться на старшего родственника этой малявки, умудрившегося в конце осени так отмудохать Харрингтона, что, говорят, тот ещё неделю в школе не появлялся. Мышцы у него накачаны что надо, под такой кулак никому не захочется попасть. Поэтому Кит взял за правило прятаться поглубже в зале, когда у “Дворца” с визгом тормозит синяя “камаро”, выплевывая девчонку и уносясь восвояси. Все как в “Логове дракона” — чтобы выиграть, приходится поползать на четвереньках. К этому Кит привык со школы, он выпустился в прошлом году, но остался в городе подзаработать денег и подучиться. Кроме работы с почасовой оплатой во “Дворце аркад”, пописывал статьи в еженедельную “Хокинс пост”, но делал это, конечно, под псевдонимом. К сожалению, самых ярких статей Кита, вдохновленных общением с Мюрреем, туда не брали. Заголовки вроде “Советы захватили Хокинс”, “Эпидемия красной чумы”, “Кто закрыл лабораторию?” и даже совсем невинный “Прогнили тыквы в округе Роан” не пользовались успехом. Мюррею с виду было лет сорок, не меньше, но он с удовольствием трепался со школьниками из тех, кто попонятливее, окрестности “Дворца” были их постоянным местом встречи и обмена шоколадных батончиков на сплетни. Сперва Кит даже думал о нем плохое, сомневался, не надо ли поговорить с шерифом. Но пока собирался с духом, все прояснилось, Мюррей и правда не хотел от постоянных клиентов “Дворца” ничего кроме странных новостей, которых не публиковала никакая пресса, зато по школьникам-то они расходились из города в город, из округа в округ и так по всей Индиане. У Поттса вот позавчера померли три коровы — как будто кто-то их высосал, утверждала накануне малышня, считающая, что Кит их не слышит. Это можно будет напарить Мюррею за что-нибудь посерьезнее шоколадного батончика, может, пару баксов за это выйдет с него сбить. Все равно в “Хокинс пост” о таком даже слушать не станут. Если Мюррей и правда не ошибался насчёт Советов, то шеф-редактор городской газеты мистер Паркинс, ворчливый алкоголик, точно сидел у них на ставке. Сам Кит за свои девятнадцать с половиной лет ни разу не брал в рот ничего спиртного, и это было не странно, потому что в приятной компании закон ещё можно нарушать, но самодовольные придурки такой компанией точно не были, а умными и понимающими одноклассниками судьба Кита не порадовала. В Гарварде, он не сомневается, все станет по-другому. Кит бросит есть сырные чипсы, когда поступит, и немного подкачается. Загорит за лето, продаст машину, купит на вырученные деньги немного новых шмоток, загрузится в автобус и приедет в Бостон другим человеком. Ведь в жизни, как в игре, удача — не главное. Жизнь любит настойчивых и способных на разумные жертвы. Нэнси Байерс ещё пожалеет, что не обращала на него внимания ни на одной школьной вечеринке. Вытряхивая в рот хрустящие крошки из своего последнего в жизни пакета «Читос», Кит воображает, как возвращается год спустя, снисходительно посетить школьный выпускной. Все девчонки перешептываются за спиной, а он проходит мимо Нэнси, и вдруг оказывается, что Нэнси помнит, как его зовут. Но Кит не поддаётся очарованию огромных зеленых глаз, в приступе демонстративной амнезии щёлкает пальцами, демонстративно пытаясь вспомнить. Пэтти? Мэгги? Господи, сейчас… Синди? И тут подходит калифорниец, хлопает его по плечу: здорово, приятель. Как там оно в Гарварде, девчонки ничего? Кит с удовольствием обсуждает с ним эту животрепещущую тему, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что эти провинциалки совсем не тот сорт девчонок, к которому он там за год привык. Увлечённый, он не успевает удивиться тому, что Билли Харгроув действительно заходит в зал с игровыми автоматами, которые гаснут все сразу, стоит ему переступить порог «Дворца аркад». Свет тоже гаснет, а из-за стекла больше не пробивается солнце. Половину сливово-чёрного неба затянуло кровавое зарево. Кит улыбается малость осоловело, все ещё окутанный мысленными лучами гарвардской славы, и собирается по-бостонски остроумно пошутить о том, что чувство сейчас такое, будто отправился по ту сторону экрана, искать принцессу в каменной дыре, глубокой, как сам Хокинс. Что-то с проводкой, это последнее, о чем думает Кит. Со стен, с пола и потолка, из-под автоматов — провода тянутся к нему, извивающиеся продолговатые отростки с маленькими зубастыми головками. Глаза у Билли залиты чернильной тьмой, жилы на шее вздулись и посинели, пальцы опущенных вдоль тела рук подрагивают, он с видимым удовольствием дирижирует чавкающими тварями, стремительно спеленывающими Кита и разрывающими его на части. Выгрызающими из желудка не успевшую перевариться сырную массу. С хрустом откусывающими пальцы.

Смотреть на части себя, вынутые из себя, оказывается, совсем не страшно.

Не то что распечатывать письмо.


End file.
